Knucklehead Nanny
by Blank The Snivy
Summary: Shadow has been turned into a baby and Sonic can't take care of him so he leaves it on Knuckles. Can the red echidna get some help with the Chaotix? Or will a hyperactive bee, a silent chameleon and a loud crocodile ruin things?
1. No Freakin Way

**So I got the idea from StarVix, sue me. But I didn't take the whole storyline. I just took the whole 'people turning into babies and having to be taken care of by someone' idea. Okay, that's a huge idea, but I'm still going with it. This is also somewhat based off of Starvix's stories. **

Chapter One

No Freaking Way

All was normal in Station Square. Sonic fanboys and fangirls chasing their favorite blue hero for the paparazzi shots or the love. Amy defending Sonic while yelling 'HE'S MINE!' Tails working endlessly on a new project that might solve a problem or create a new one. A dark hedgehog looking over the city and last but not least we get to the one person who isn't even in Station Square. A red echidna lying on top of a stone temple, behind him a huge emerald he swore to protect, within the floating Angel Island.

But even though everything seemed normal, it really wasn't. The large, round, Dr. Eggman was up to some other useless plan, bound to be stopped by Sonic. Even with this knowledge, the doctor was determined and he tried again anyway. The doctor was working away on what seemed to be a gun, but clearly wasn't. Its barrel was small; the handle was silver and on the top looked like some sort of meter. It was an updated version of one of his old weapons he used to call the Eggafier, but the first times he used it, he still failed in his endeavors. But Eggman tinkered with the invention even more and finally decided that it was finished.

"Now for a test subject." Eggman sniveled, as his eyes beamed with delight.

Shadow was standing atop one of the rooftops of a tall skyscraper. His arms crossed and his casual frown on his face. For him, it was just another boring day. But a small sound hit the air, causing the ebony hedgehog's ears to perk up. It was the sound of jets, not big ones, but soft and small enough to propel something upwards. He couldn't quite remember where the sound usually came from, but once he finally did, it was too late. He turned around and found Eggman pointing a familiar looking weapon at him.

"Not again." Shadow said with a shocked tone.

Eggman smiled as he pressed the button that fired his weapon, but before the beam could hit the ebony hedgehog a blue streak of motion crashed into Shadow, pushing him out of the way.

"Well, at least I got away from those stupid fans." Sonic grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Normally I would thank the person who saves my life from Eggman and that stupid contraption, but since it's you I won't." Shadow said as he got up.

"Oh! Hey Shads! Didn't know I crashed into you. I ran up the building to get away from crazy fans who want my autograph . . . . . . and for some odd reason a patch of my fur, but that doesn't matter right now." Sonic said, completely ignoring Eggman.

Eggman aimed his gun at Shadow once more and fired. Shadow dived to the right, pushing Sonic with him.

"You remember that stupid machine that turned us into babies one time?" Shadow asked, he body pressing Sonic's against the floor.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome, you were really cute." Sonic answered with a smile.

Shadow got up and threw Sonic off the building before another one of Eggman's beams could hit him. Shadow jumped off the side of the building to follow Sonic.

The two ran down the building at high speeds so they only looked like blurs of blue and black.

"What the heck!? I came up the building to get away from fans! Now you throw me off of it!" Sonic argued as he continued to run.

"Just be quiet, I don't think Eggman's done with us." Shadow said as he looked behind him. Eggman was right on their tale and still firing his weapon.

Sonic and Shadow ducked, dodged and jumped to avoid the beams, but for some odd reason, they just couldn't lose Eggman. Sonic and Shadow eventually burst into a mall with Eggman still after them. Sonic jumped over a table as a beam hit the area where he once was. Shadow slid on his knees and under a bench before a beam could hit him. Eggman on the other hand was starting to get frustrated. He couldn't hit them, so he used his knowledge.

"There." Eggman whispered evilly as he pointed his weapon at a mirror.

He fired at it and the beam bounced off the mirror and headed straight toward Shadow. The ebony hedgehog was caught off guard and the beam hit him. Sonic saw what had happened and skidded to a halt as a small version of Shadow sat on the ground with a blank look on his face.

"Crap!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran toward the baby Shadow.

The Blue Blur grabbed the infant and ran straight for the exit. Eggman continued to chase Sonic but even more people joined in.

"I can never lose these fans of mine." Sonic said as he increased speed.

Sonic was able to lose the fans but he still kept on running.

"Where do I go? Can't bring Shadow back home with me again because of the fans. Amy? No. Tails? He's too far and I don't want the little dude to get motion sickness." Sonic looked down into his arms to find a nauseated Shadow.

"Who's the closest? Who's the person I can rely on?" Sonic asked himself.

Five Minutes Later

"KNUCKLES!!!!"

The red echidna, who was sleeping peacefully atop the stone temple, got up to the sudden yelling.

"KNUCKLES!!!" Yelled the same voice.

Knuckles looked around trying to find the source.

"I know that voice anywhere." He mumbled to himself.

"There you are." Said a relieved tone as a blue streak made its way up the steps.

"I need your help." Sonic said suddenly, for the first time, Knuckles saw that he was out of breath.

"With what?" Knuckles asked as he leaned back onto the Master Emerald.

Sonic held out the incredibly cute baby Shadow.

"Hewo!" Shadow greeted.

Knuckles mouth was gaping open in shock.

"We already took care of a baby Shadow once! What did you this time!?" Knuckles asked in an angry tone.

"I didn't do anything! Eggman improved that weapon of his!" Sonic said as he stepped back.

"Okay, fine I believe you. But what do you want me to do? You already did it once before, you can do it again." Knuckles said, shrugging.

"But things are different. I've got fans and paparazzi on me and if they see with me with a kid, who knows what will happen." Sonic said in on overly dramatic tone.

"So you're asking me to take care of Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah." Sonic answered plainly.

"No." Knuckles replied, as he sat down on the temple floor.

"Come on! You've got to!" Sonic pleaded.

Before Knuckles could answer a loud yelling could be heard.

"SONIC!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yelled an army of fans.

"Man they're persistent." Sonic cursed. The blue blur that turned to face Knuckles.

"Just do it! Try dropping by Tails' workshop, I think he has some sort of machine to fix this." Sonic said as he put Shadow down and ran off.

Now, Knuckles and an infant Shadow were left standing on top of the Master Emerald Temple. Knuckles was shocked, his friend just left an infant child with him.

"Great." Knuckles said as he got up and picked Shadow up.

"Knuckies!" Shadow said happily.

"Well, at least you don't act like yourself." Knuckles sighed.

He was about to step off of the temple to go to Tails' workshop until a thought hit him. The red echidna turned around to face the Master Emerald.

"I can't just leave this thing here unprotected." He said.

"Ooooohhh! Shiny!" Shadow said as he stared at the Master Emerald.

"I'll take care of this later, first I need to go see Tails to get this sorted out." Knuckles mumbled as he carried Shadow to the kitsune's workshop.


	2. Chaotic Chaotix

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: You basically know what to put here.**

Chapter Two

Chaotic Chaotix

Knuckles was walking in the forest, Tails' workshop not too far ahead. Shadow was sleeping while being cradle in the red echidna's arms and Knuckles found it cute. Before he knew it, Knuckles found himself in front of Tails' workshop. Instead of just nicely knocking on the fox's door, he kicked it open, awakening both Tails and Shadow. Tails had his head on his desk, probably having a late night drawing up some blueprints for another invention.

"Fix him!" Knuckles yelled.

"Fix what?" Tails asked as he drearily got out of his seat.

"This!" Knuckles yelled as he held up the small infant Shadow.

Tails looked at Shadow with a surprised expression. He then looked at Knuckles. Tails knew that this is already happened once and he found it funny that it happened once more.

"Again?" Tails asked.

"Yes, again. Sonic just gave him to me and told me to see you." Knuckles asked, as he set Shadow down, who immediately ran off. Knuckles didn't mind the small hedgehog running off; he was set on fixing him.

"So you want me to fix him?" Tails asked as he walked over to his desk and shuffled through some papers.

"Yes!" Knuckles screamed in irritation.

Tails stopped going through the papers as he remembered something. The kitsune turned around and faced Knuckles with an embarrassed expression. If he told him what news he had for him then he'd probably be signing his death warrant.

"Yeah about that." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What? Don't you have the machine to fix him?" Knuckles asked as he took a step forward.

"I used to." Tails replied sheepishly.

Knuckles took on a somewhat angered look as he walked toward Tails. If he had to take care of Shadow, he would probably go crazy.

"What do you mean, used to?" He asked angrily.

"Well, after I helped Shadow back then, I destroyed the machine. I thought Eggman was done with that weapon." Tails said as he backed away.

Tails remembered that e took it apart and recycled the metal so he could make another toaster. But the kitsune looked at Knuckles and saw the murderous intent in his eyes and started to get really nervous.

"So you're saying that you can't fix Shadow?" Knuckles asked, as he cornered Tails. Knuckles' day was not really going as planned. If Tails didn't have the machine, he would probably have to take care of Shadow forever and that would really interfere with his job protecting the Master Emerald.

"Listen Knuckles, I don't have the machine, but I still have the blueprints. I can rebuild it." Tails said trying to save himself.

"You just saved your own butt." Knuckles muttered, as he calmed down. He sighed mentally. Now he didn't have to take care of Shadow. Since Tails is so smart who would probably have it done in at least a couple of hours. At least this way he wouldn't have to call up some favors to protect the Master Emerald.

"Just give me at least two days and I'll have it done." Tails said as he walked over to a computer and brought up some old files.

"TWO DAYS!?" Knuckles yelled, in a shocked tone. Tails cringed at Knuckles' anger and was starting to get scared. Tails is one of the many people who knows how strong Knuckles can get when he's angry.

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF SHADOW FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS!?" Knuckles asked as he pressed his face against Tails.

"You've got to. Besides, it's only two days." Tails said, as sweat dropped from his face.

Knuckles couldn't fight it. He would have to take care of Shadow whether he wanted to or not. So Knuckles calmed down. "Fine, but I'm going to get help." Knuckles said as he let go.

"From who?" Tails asked with a quizzical look.

"Some friends of mine." Knuckles said, before looking round. "Where's Shadow?"

"You put him down, remember?" Tails asked as he sat down in front of his computer.

"Yeah, he was supposed to stay put." Knuckles said as he continued to search.

"You expect an infant to stay perfectly still when you put them down?" Tails asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Knuckles replied.

Tails fell over anime style and got back up.

"You don't know much about children, do you?" He asked.

"I know some stuff. They're small, annoying and girls find them cute." Knuckles answered.

Tails facepalmed before helping the red echidna look around.

They walked into the kitchen part of Tails' workshop and looked around. If only infants didn't hide so well, the task would be so much easier for the two. But Tails remembered what had happened last time and luckily it lead to good fortune.

"Did you check on top of the refrigerator?" Tails asked as he looked inside his pantry.

Knuckles looked at Tails with a confused expression. "Why would he be on top of a refrigerator?" he asked.

"Just check." Tails demanded as he kept on looking.

Knuckles shrugged and looked on top of Tails' refrigerator and his mouth dropped open in shock. To his surprise Shadow was sitting on top of Tails fridge. Before Knuckles could just blurt out something stupid, he tried to come up with a way Shadow could get up there in the first place.

"How'd he get up there?" Knuckles asked as he walked toward the fridge.

"The first time he tried that, Sonic and I couldn't figure it out either." Tails said with a sigh.

"Maybe he flew up there." Knuckles said out of nowhere.

Tails fell over anime style once again and got up.

"Just get him down." Tails said with a sigh.

Tails walked out of the room and Knuckles was left alone with Shadow, who sat atop the fridge. This was Knuckles' first challenge, getting the baby off of the fridge. He can't use pure anger and uncontrollable rage to get him down, he has to be nice. But what do you expect from someone like Knuckles?

"Come on little guy, get off the fridge." Knuckles said with a fake smile.

"No." Shadow said plainly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Knuckles was about to punch the fridge before he realized that he had to be gentle.

"Please, get off the fridge." Knuckles asked in an even nicer tone.

"No." Shadow said once again.

"THAT'S IT!" Knuckles lost his temper and punched the fridge, causing Shadow to fall off. Knuckles caught the ebony hedgehog, who started to cry instantly.

Knuckles started to panic. He was trying to figure out what to do to calm the kid down. It then hit him, milk in a bottle. The red echidna looked at the destroyed refrigerator and hesitated to open it. He slowly took the handle of the fridge and opened it up to find the ruined remains of milk, eggs, baloney, a destroyed jar of pickles, some sort of meatloaf that exploded and much more carnage. But miraculously the milk carton was unharmed.

Shadow still cried and squirmed as Knuckles grabbed the milk. He carried the milk and Shadow toward the counter and remembered one thing that is key to all infant children, a baby bottle. Of course, Tails wouldn't have a bottle, so Knuckles was in a real pickle. He looked everywhere, trying to find something to calm Shadow down. There was singing a lullaby, Knuckles didn't want to give Shadow a hearing disorder. Some cute baby talk, Knuckles wasn't going to sink down to that level. The only way is rocking him to sleep, that's not too degrading.

Knuckles started to rock Shadow gently in his arms, humming a tune with a cheesy smile. Shadow's cries died down and Knuckles successfully put him to sleep. Knuckles sighed gratefully and started to walk out of Tails' workshop.

"Yo, Knuckles!" Tails called out, causing Knuckles to carefully turn around, trying to make sure that he didn't awaken Shadow.

"Sooner or later you should drop by Shadow's place. His pet could help you a lot." Tails said with a smile.

Knuckles cocked his eyebrow. He never knew that Shadow had a pet.

"He has a pet?" Knuckles asked, his voice a bit over a whisper.

"Just do it when you have time." Tails responded, before disappearing back into his workshop.

First off, hearing that Shadow has a pet really freaked Knuckles. His pet must be as sad and as miserable as he is. But anyway, he would go pick his pet up later, first he had to go tell some friends that he was staying at their place.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Knuckles was walking through Station Square and he felt really awkward. Lots of people were looking at him as he walked. It was like he was walking around the city while holding hands with Rouge. But Knuckles toughened it out and made it to his destination. But the only good thing is that Shadow was still asleep. The front doors of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Knuckles walked up the steps and knocked three times on the door.

A vibrant green crocodile answered the door, a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Chaotic Detective Agen- Oh! Hey Knuckles! Come in!" Vector said as he recognized Knuckles, but not noticing Shadow.

Knuckles walked inside of the building, Knuckles found that it was a complete wreck. CD's and papers were scattered all over the ground, the smell of overcooked meat was in the air, and yelling could be heard, probably Charmy getting into an argument with Espio. Vector lead Knuckles into the not so clean living room and called Espio and Charmy over. The hot purple chameleon and the energetic yellow and black bee walked into the room, well except for Charmy who flew in. Knuckles immediately covered Shadow's ears once he saw Charmy, he knew what the bee was going to do.

"Hiya Knuckles!" Greeted Charmy in a loud obnoxious voice. Luckily for Knuckles, he covered Shadow's ears.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Espio in a rather nonchalant tone.

"I need you help with this." Knuckles said plainly as he raised the infant Shadow for everyone to see. Shadow's eyes slowly crept open and he was somewhat disturbed to be seen by three people he doesn't recognize.

"You want us to take care of a cute Shadow doll?" Vector asked as he walked up the Shadow, not knowing that he's a baby and not a doll.

"COOL! A SHADOW DOLL!" Charmy said playfully as he flew in and grabbed the so called 'Shadow Doll.'

Surprisingly, Shadow, even in his current form was at least two thirds of Charmy's height. Shadow blinked in a confused manner and looked at Charmy.

"Kinda heavy for a doll, don't you think Vector?" Asked Charmy as he tossed Shadow over to Vector. Knuckles dived for Shadow, but luckily, Vector caught the disoriented Shadow.

"Yeah, it is kinda heavy. Knux, where'd you get this thing?" Vector asked as he held Shadow by the quills.

"It's not a doll it-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Shadow cried loudly because of Vector holding him up by the quills. The burly croc was caught off guard by the cry and let go of Shadow. Before Shadow could hit the ground, Espio appeared under him and caught the infant with one hand. Espio then pressed on a pressure point on Shadow's neck, causing the infant to go out like a light bulb. Knuckles looked at the chameleon with a shocked expression. If Knuckles learned how to use that move, then Sonic wouldn't bother him anymore.

"So it's not a doll. Then what is it?" Espio asked as he lay Shadow down on the couch.

"It's the real Shadow the Hedgehog." Knuckles answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"What!?" Vector yelled in a surprised tone, forcing Knuckles to grab his jaws and clamp them shut.

"Yes! It's the real thing! I'll explain everything if you just be quiet!" Knuckles hissed.

Vector nodded and everyone went into another room. Knuckles told the detectives everything and they agreed to help. They had a guest room and since Charmy is as immature as a little kid it couldn't be any harder. So Knuckles thanked them and carried Shadow into the guest room. He placed the sleeping baby hedgehog on the bed and went back downstairs.

"But I just want to let you know that we're expecting company tomorrow." Vector said as he walked over to the refrigerator to go check for milk.

"Who'd you invite?" Knuckles asked as he plopped down onto the couch.

"It's a surprise, but you should know him." Vector replied with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Chaotix have agreed to help Knuckles. But will this help or will it make things worse? And who did Vector invite over? Wait 'till the next chapter to find out.**


	3. Early Arrival

**Disclaimer: Normal 'I do not own Sonic' stuff. But something else, I do not own Maria the Chao, StarVix does and I do have permission.**

Chapter Three

Early Arrival

So far everything was going well for Knuckles. Shadow was asleep, Charmy managed to keep quiet, Vector listened to music only through his headphones and Espio meditated silently. Everything was going great for Knuckles. But hey, you all know that's not how these sort of stories go. As Knuckles just flipped past the TV's channels, a thought hit him.

_Flashback_

"_Sooner or later you should drop by Shadow's place. His pet could help you a lot." Tails said with a smile._

_Knuckles cocked his eyebrow. He never knew Shadow had a pet._

"_He has a pet?" Knuckles asked._

"_Just do it in your spare time." Tails answered._

_End Flashback_

Knuckles got off the couch and looked at the clock on the wall. It was about five thirty and Knuckles knew he had time. But Vector noticed Knuckles sudden movement and turned the volume on his Ipod down.

"What's up?" Vector asked in a soft tone.

"I need to pick up something at Shads apartment." Knuckles said as he walked toward the front door.

Charmy flew over to Knuckles, a confused look written all over the bee's face. Espio got up, he still wore his same expression, but Knuckles could tell that he was equally as confused. But when Knuckles gets back, he's going to have a hard time explaining.

"I'll go with you." Vector said, as he walked toward Knuckles.

The red echidna shrugged and let the green croc come with, the more the merrier and besides, Shadow's pet can be a bit vicious. But a friend can always help you out at times . . . . or run away, but that's not like Vector, hopefully. The two left the building and now had to walk five blocks up the road to Shadow's apartment building. On their way there, the two had a good conversation about tacos fighting burritos in an all out death match.

**Meanwhile**

A bus stopped a couple blocks away from the Chaotix building. A purple weasel walked off the bus and smiled. The weasel wore a brown hat that resembled a cowboy hat. The hat matched his brown boots and gloves. He was here in Station Square to see some old friends.

"It feels to be back 'ere. So many mem'ries." The weasel said before walking away and toward the Chaotix Detective Agency.

**Back to Knuckles and Vector**

The duo made it to the building and were now standing in front of Shadow's front door. Knuckles took hold of the door knob and twisted it, but of course, it was locked.

"You don't have the key, do you?" Vector asked, as Knuckles took on a frustrated look.

"SHUT UP! I don't need a key." Knuckles said as he punched through the door.

Knuckles' hand made a hole in the door and the echidna easily unlocked the door. Vector looked at Knuckles with a shocked expression. How would you feel if someone you knew just broke into someone else's house? But anyway, Knuckles slowly pushed the door open revealing a disturbingly tidy room. Everything was in order and it looked like Shadow actually cared about his home. The two walked into the room and turned on the lights. The two looked around and found nothing that indicated a pet within the room. For a detective, Vector really isn't good at finding evidence.

The two then heard a cooing sound coming from the top of Shadow's TV. They both looked over and found a black chao. It looked really cute, but looks can be deceiving. Knuckles looked over to Vector and chuckled.

"This is Shadow's pet?" Knuckles asked as he walked toward the chao.

"I guess so." Vector answered as he scratched the top of his head.

Knuckles stretched his arms out, ready to pick up the chao. "You've got to be kidding me. It's so cut-"

CHOMP!

The small chao bit down on Knuckles hand and wouldn't let go. The echidna's face went to 'joking around' to 'IT HURTS!' in a matter of seconds.

"GETITOFF! GETITOFF! GETITOFF! GETITOFFFFF!!" Knuckles screamed as he flailed his arm around, trying to get the chao off of him.

Vector ran toward the flailing Knuckles and tried to grab onto the chao. But Knuckles was going crazy. He was running all over the place, the chao was getting smashed into vases, bookshelves, the couch and so much more. But the chao had a strong jaw and wouldn't let go.

"Stand still!" Vector yelled in an irritated tone.

"Easier said then done!" Knuckles said, as shockwaves of pain ran through his hand.

Knuckles slammed the chao into a cabinet and tons of pots and pans fell out. Vector instantly got an idea.

"Stay here for a sec." The croc said all of a sudden.

"WHAT!? DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS THING!" Knuckles yelled, before Vector ran off into one of Shadow's rooms.

Knuckles continued to try to get the chao off of his hand, but wow, was it strong. Vector was in Shadow's room searching for two things, pepper and duct tape. But for a detective he really has no clue where to look for these two items. Knuckles screamed for Vector to hurry up and miraculously Vector found the two. The croc picked up a big pot and a lid and carried it under his arm.

"Knux! Use this!" Vector yelled as he tossed Knuckles a pepper shaker.

The echidna caught it and started to shake it furiously over the chao's head. The black chao looked like it was sick, it took in a deep breath and as it sneezed, Knuckles threw it off of his hand. Vector successfully caught the chao in the pot and duct taped the lid on it.

"Mission accomplished!" Vector yelled happily.

Knuckles looked at his reddening hand and saw huge bite marks on it. A small tear escaped the guardian's eyes but he quickly wiped it away. He turned back to see Vector holding a shaking and growling pot. Now here's a new problem, if anyone saw two guys holding a pot, duct taped shut and shaking, they would think something's up, so they have to come up with an excuse.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"It's my mom's famous super spicy beef chilly." Vector said to the officer.

A couple minutes before, Vector and Knuckles were confronted by an officer. The officer noticed the shaking rattling pot of doom and wanted to know what it is.

"What?" Asked the officer, with a dumbfounded look.

"It's really spicy, so spicy that it jumps! Man our family reunion will be great, huh Greg?" Vector asked, looking at Knuckles who was going under the codename Greg.

"It sure will Tom!" Knuckles answered in a fake happy tone. Deep within Knuckles, he was killing himself. Never before has he felt more stupid.

"You're taking it to a family reunion?" the officer asked.

"Yes we are! It's been years since our family got together!" Vector said heartily.

The so called 'chilly pot' continued to shake and growl, as Tom- I mean Vector held it under his arm.

"Why's it shaking and growling?" the officer asked as he examined the pot.

"Ma put some powerful spices in there. She says it's so hot, you won't feel your tongue for a week." Vector answered.

"Isn't that dangerous?" the officer asked with a quizzical look.

"Not really, we have a chilly eating contest every year, Greg here always wins." Vector said as he looked down at Knuckles.

The officer was dumbfounded, these two were the weirdest people he has ever encountered before in his life. Knuckles and Vector were sweating behind their backs, they didn't want to get caught by the police for chao abuse or something along those lines. But to top it all off, they would be charged for breaking and entering.

"Carry on." The officer said as he walked past the two. "And have a good time at you chilly eating contest." He added.

The two sighed in relief and kept on walking. They made it to the agency with no more further troubles and Knuckles knocked on the door.

"Well aren't you a cute joey?" asked a voice behind the door, it sounded like the person was talking to a baby.

The door opened and behind it was a purple weasel carrying a happy Shadow. Knuckles mouth dropped in shock as he recognized the person. The weasel looked up and he met eyes with Knuckles. The echidna could sense fear, surprise and shock in the weasel, but before he could say anything, Knuckles tackled him to the ground. Shadow flew into the air and Charmy caught him just in time.

"WHAT'S FANG THE SNIPER DOING IN YOUR HOUSE!?" Knuckles asked wildly as he pinned Fang to the ground.

"I can explain everythin' mate. Just get your red butt off of me!" Fang said as he struggled to get free.

"Knuckles get off of him." Espio said calmly as he entered the room.

"What? Why?" Knuckles asked in a confused tone.

"He's the guy we invited over." Vector answered in an embarrassed tone.

"Surprising, huh, Knucky?" Fang asked with a grin.

**Fang the Sniper or Nack the Weasel, is the Chaotix guest? Man, I always envisioned what would happen in this sort of situation. Please R&R.**


	4. He's a Bit Rated R

**I got the idea of adding CGC from Starvix's stories so I asked and got permission.**

Chapter Four

He's a Bit Rated R

"What!? How could you invite Fang to your house!?" Knuckles yelled in a confused tone.

Last time on BattleStar Galactica: Knuckles and Vector went to Shadow's house to retrieve his pet, only to find a very dangerous chao that almost killed Knuckles. But the two were able to contain the chao within a large metal pot. Once they got back to their house, Knuckles was greeted by a not so friendly face, Fang the Sniper.

"That's an easy one. He's our friend." Chimed Charmy as he entered the room. The bee didn't seem disturbed at all, that his friends just tackled his other friend to the ground, or the fact that the pot under Vector's arm was shaking and growling.

"WHAT!?" Yelled a confused Knuckles.

"Oi! Yur bein' loud up in my ear, mate!" Yelled an aggravated Fang from under Knuckles.

Espio and Vector were able to convince Knuckles to get off of Fang. They all went to the living room while Charmy played with Shadow in the living room. While Knuckles and Vector were gone though, Espio was able to baby proof the house and make things a little less destructive around Charmy as well.

"So tell me, HOW'S A BLOODTHIRSTY MERCENARY YOUR FRIEND!?" Knuckles asked in a loud tone. If you don't know, Fang used to work with the Chaotix, along with Knuckles and an armadillo named Mighty. Fang left the detectives and became a mercenary, sometimes fighting against the Chaotix.

"Well, Fang apologized about three weeks ago about what he did. He said that leaving us was a bad decision since most mercenary jobs have already been taken by more skilled mercs. So we accepted his apology and so far he's been working in Outback Steak house and he's making a lot more money." Vector explained.

"Outback Steak House? The one that's Australian themed?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup, that's the one, mate." Fang answered before opening the refrigerator.

"No wonder you make so much cash." Knuckles said, mentioning Fang's aussie accent.

"Even though I'm no merc, I still got mah guns." Fang said as he got out of the fridge holding a carton of milk and a small handgun.

Knuckles dived for the gun and successfully grabbed it. He then threw it through a closed window, breaking the glass and causing a cat to shriek. The red echidna then wiped off some sweat from his brow in relief.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Yelled Fang before running over to the broken window to see if his gun was alright.

"I can live with you being our friend again, but there's a baby around, you can't use guns!" Knuckles yelled. He did make a good point. Shadow's a baby now, he can't see guns or violence. And Mercs are really violent. You can't argue with that. Mercs do kill people for money, like assassins, but assassins do it all sneaky like, where mercs just go in and shoot everything that moves.

"Oh come on! I may not be a merc anymore, but I still love mah guns!" Fang said as he took out yet another handgun.

Knuckles yet again grabbed onto the gun and threw it out the window.

"How many guns do you have on you!?" Knuckles asked in frustration. You've got to admit, how many places can you hide a gun.

"Lots, so many I probably lost count." Fang answered. The weasel rubbed his chin trying to remember the number of guns he always kept on him.

"That's why I don't want you around Shadow right now! You're too rated-R!" Knuckles yelled, trying to make him understand. He's got a point, you don't want a gun toting, trigger happy mercenary around children do you?

"Oi! I only killed like," Fang tried to give a rough estimate of how many people he's killed. "Okay alright, I've kill a lot of people, but you haven't given me a chance yet, Knux." Fang said; failing to find the number of people he's killed. He's been in the business for a while now, he doesn't keep track of that sort of thing. It's like keeping track of how many times you've breathed in your whole entire life.

Knuckles thought about it. Maybe Fang could tame himself from using guns around kids, or killing, or the usage of violent terms, or . . . . . there are a lot of things Fang has to stop doing in order to hang around children.

"Fine." Knuckles finally answered. He would give this a try, but if it didn't work, Knuckles could always kick Fang's butt.

Fang did a little celebratory dance with Vector, before Knuckles remembered why he and vector went out in the first place. The silver pot was still under Vector's arm and it was still growling and shaking.

"Espio, could you please get Shadow in here? We picked up his pet." Knuckles said before helping Vector hold the pot down on the table. The chao inside the pot was vicious and it wanted to kill something really badly.

"Shadow has a pet?" Fang asked as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"Surprising isn't it?" Knuckles replied instead of answering. If you told someone that Shadow the hedgehog has a pet, they would all probably ask the same question.

Espio called Shadow and Charmy back in and the little bee carried the small ebony hedgehog on top of his shoulders inside of the kitchen area. The two looked like they had great fun in the living room. That's either a really good sign or a really bad sign. Charny could have had fun doing something really dangerous or having fun watching TV.

"What's up?" Charmy asked as Shadow patted the top of Charmy's helmet.

"We got Shadow's pet killer." Vector replied as he started to cut the duct tape off of the pot.

"Pet killer?" Fang, Charmy and Espio asked simultaneously. All three of them looked kind of scared, but espio shook it off and prepared to fight if he had to.

"You'll see." Vector and Knuckles replied as all of the duct tape came off. The two slowly removed the lid and aimed the opening at Shadow. The small looked at the pot with a confused look, before recognizing the sounds coming from it.

"Mawia!" Shadow exclaimed happily, before a small dark chao flew out of the pot and hugged Shadow.

Knuckles and Vector looked at the cute moment with shocked, open mouths. About thirty minutes ago, this thing was trying to chomp off Knuckle's hand. But now it was playing the old, 'I'm cute, blame them' trick. It shocked them, everyone else might be thinking 'they're a bunch of wimps, can't even handle a chao.'

"Pet killer, yeah roight! The things adorable!" Said a happy Fang before kneeling down next to Shadow and the chao.

"Did Shadow just call it Maria?" Espio asked, before looking at Vector and Knuckles. The name was known to almost everyone in the room except for Charmy. The bee doesn't like to pay attention during long boring lectures.

"I guess so, he must really miss that girl." Knuckles answered before walking over to the cabinet. He wasn't convinced that the chao could go from deadly to cute and adorable in less then fifteen minutes. The red echidna grabbed a spoon and knelt down behind Maria. He then poked the little chao's head with the spoon a couple of time, but it didn't seem to fight back at all. The chao was too busy hugging Shadow.

Fang was petting the chao on the head and smiling. He found it cute, seeing a baby Shadow playing with a dark chao. The rest of the day went by well. Charmy had a miniature food fight with Shadow. Vector relaxed and listened to his Ipod. Espio was busy meditating and training. Knuckles and Fang were talking about old time, Sonic, and the season finale's of some TV shows, mostly CSI:NY. Which is funny because Knuckles isn't really smart, but he's able to understand that show fully. At the end of the day, Fang would sleep at the Chaotix building, Knuckles was busy trying to find someone to protect the Master Emerald while he was gone and Shadow was asleep with Maria in Charmy's bed which he voluntarily gave up for the two.

"Thanks Shade, you're doing me a huge favor." Knuckles said through the phone. Yeah, he has Shade's phone number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Tails' Workshop

The fox was nearly finished with his machine. At a rough estimate, he would probably have it done by tomorrow afternoon. Tails has been in contact with Sonic and he told his fast blue friend that Knuckles was taking great care of Shadow. Sonic was relieved by the news. He thought Knuckles would just ditch Shadow in a mall or something to get off the hook. But this shows that the red echidna is responsible. Sonic was still busy evading the fans and paparazzi but he was able to make it to his house unbothered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere Else

"Commander, it seems as though we have some information that Shadow the Hedgehog has been turned into an infant." Said a young GUN soldier. Not good.

"Really? This is probably the second time this has happened." Said a Creepy GUN Commander, we'll just leave him as CGC.

"What do you want us to do?" asked the young soldier.

"Move out at tomorrow afternoon, we well apprehend this hedgehog without any other nuisances." Answered CGC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Chaotix Detective Agency

Even though Knuckles told him not to, Fang continued to use his guns. Not in the bad way though, he was only cleaning them and besides, Shadow was sleeping in Charmy's room upstairs. But something didn't fit quite well with Fang. Something was coming, he could feel it. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew it was bad. Something told him that he would have to break his promise with Knuckles tomorrow.


	5. To the Amusement Park!

**Disclaimer: Sonic and blah, blah, blah, blah.**

**Okay some quick explanations. Shadow is happy because he's like four years old. If you expect a despaired, always sorrowful baby hedgehog, then you're pretty much asking for that goth kid in South Park.**

Chapter Five

To the Amusement Park!

The sun was high in the sky a rooster cawed out of nowhere awakening Knuckles. The red echidna looked around, Shadow must've woken up already since he was nowhere in sight and the smell of bacon and pancakes floated into the room from the downstairs kitchen. Last night went well for the echidna, Fang kept himself from pointing a gun at everything, Vector had his music under control, Espioo was being normal and Charmy refrained from having any sugary foods so he couldn't destroy anything.

Knuckles got out of Charmy's small bed that he and Shadow slept on the night before and walked downstairs to get a bite to eat. Once on the bottom floor, everything seemed normal. Charmy was helping Fang make breakfast, while Vector read the newspaper. Knuckles couldn't find Espio though, but he assumed that he was either meditating somewhere else, or doing some top secret ninja training. Knuckles took a seat next to the table and found that Shadow was also helping the weasel make pancakes.

"It's no shrimp on the barby, but it'll do." Fang said happily as he poured more pancake batter onto the pan. Charmy and Shadow watched eagerly as Fang prepared to do his trick.

"Twick! Twick!" Cheered an excited Shadow, who eagerly awaited for Fang to do his 'trick.'

Charmy and Shadow watched happily as Fang took the pan off of the hot stove and flip the pancake that was on it into the air. Both Charmy and Shadow cheered as Fang caught the pancake inside of the pan. Knuckles was happy to see that something was occupying the ebony hedgehog. The red echidna sat next to Vector and sighed.

"Oh! Almost forgot. Knux, we're taking Charmy and Shadow to Twinkle Park later on today, we all decided this while you were still sleeping." Vector said nonchalantly, his face still hidden behind the newspaper he was reading. Now Knuckles had a 'WTF!' expression on from hearing this. His friends just randomly decide to go to the park without him knowing at all. Wow, what great friends. But Knuckles got over it and decided that it would be a treat for Shadow before he would turn back to normal.

"Fine." Knuckles answered before Fang, Charmy, Shadow and Maria placed four plates of food onto the table. Bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast were the meals for that morning and Knuckles drooled all over it. Never before has he seen a breakfast so good before in his life. Vector however . . . . let's face it, he was doing the exact same thing. Who would have thought that Fang knew how to cook. Fang smiled, proud of his own work, while Knuckles, Vector, Charmy and Shadow devoured his cooking.

XXX

Tails was sitting in front of a large gun-like machine that was almost big as his head. The fox was tightening a bolt on its exterior and a drop of sweat cascaded down is head as he did. He was up all night, tightening and perfecting the machine.

_RING! RING! RING!_

Tails looked over and saw that his phone was ringing. The caller ID clearly said 'Knuckles' and Tails answered the phone.

"What's up?" Tails asked as he continued to work on the machine.

"Me and Vector-"

"Vector and I." Tails corrected.

"What are you, my English teacher? Whatever, we're taking Shadow and Charmy to Twinkle Park, so when you're finished you can either drop it off at Vector's place or give it to me directly." Knuckles said over the phone. On Knuckles side, Shadow and Charmy were jumping up and excited to go to Twinkle Park. Vector was trying to decide whether he should drive there or walk. Fang decided he would stay at the house and watch over Maria (while trying to keep her from killing him.) But Espio was still gone and nowhere to be found.

"Okay, I'll probably drop by Twinkle Park anyway, Cream and I-"

"Ooooooohhh! You know, cute couples get in free." Knuckles teased.

"Shut it, but anyway, I'll see if I can find you there." Tails said before getting back to his machine that would turn Shadow back to normal. Tails hung up and continued to work. Yes, he's been going out with Cream. Even a machine geek has to have a love life.

XXX

Big trucks with the GUN symbol on it barreled through the streets. Soldiers crammed every nook and cranny of the three trucks, all of them prepped and ready for battle. Espio looked down on the convoy from atop a high tree. He was following the convoy ever since this morning and he knew where it would be going. Possibilities popped into Espio's head along with battle calculated answers. No way could he avoid a fight, no way he could save his building. The only answer was to make sure that they didn't find Shadow.

XXX

Knuckles and Vector decided on driving to Twinkle Park in Vector's new, green, GL Class, Mercedez Benz. Once inside of the car, Vector pointed out all what not to do while inside of the car. They were then off to Twinkle Park. Fang on the other hand was on the phone with someone.

"Look mate! I ain't no pushover Merc!" Fang yelled through the phone's receiver. He lied about not being a merc. He does it occasionally for fun, more like a hobby. Outback Steakhouse by day, killer mercenary by night, great cover.

"You can go ahead and hire some weak assassin! There's a difference between assassins and mercs you know!" Argued Fang, as Espio walked into the room. "I'll call you back later." Fang suddenly said, after seeing Espio. Maria then slowly flew into the room and sat placidly on the table watching the two.

"We've got a problem." Said Espio calmly, before he crossed his arms.

"Wot kinda' problem?" Fang asked, before leaning back on the wall behind him.

"PLEASE SURRENDER TO US SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! IF YOU DO NOT WE WILL TAKE HIM BY FORCE!" Yelled a loud voice from outside. Fang's eyes widened, before he ran outside to be faced with tons of GUN soldiers, ready and waiting for their order to fire. Espio slowly walked up next to Fang and took out a kunai knife.

"I promised Knuckles I wouldn't use guns," Mumbled Fang, before taking out two handguns. "But this is one major exception."

XXX

Vector and Knuckles stood in front of the admission booth in front of Twinkle Park. They were no cute couple, even if they tried, so they paid in cash. Knuckles took Charmy and Shadow to a small, kid sized rollercoaster, even though Charmy wanted to ride the big one, while Vector played the basketball type game. As Vector was playing he noticed a blue hedgehog wearing a long brown trench coat and fedora hat, who was reading the newspapers, which he held up to conceal his face. The croc, shot the ball and it easily made it into the basket, before walking up to the hedgehog.

"Sonic? That you?" Vector asked, as he tried to look over the newspaper.

The hedgehog lowered the newspaper all of a sudden to reveal a blue hedgehog with a totally fake mustache on.

"I'm not signing an autogr- Oh! Hey Vector!" Greeted Sonic. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Knuckles took Shadow and Charmy here. What are you doing?" Asked vector, trying not to laugh at Sonic's cheesy disguise.

"The fans Vector, paparazzi, fangirls, everyone! I'm en cognito right now." Sonic whispered slyly, as if he was some sort of secret agent delivering top secret information.

XXX

Fang was running for his life, besides him, Espio ran calmly like the ninja he is. But behind them was a big black tank with the GUN logo on it. They went to the extremes just to get Shadow, but really? A tank?

"Don't you have anything that can take that think down?" Asked Espio as he ducked under a tank shell.

"I can only keep so many guns in so many places, mate. Do you really expect me to have a rocket launcher on me?" Retorted Fang as he held onto his hat.

"To be honest with you, yes." Espio answered modestly, as they both continued to run.

Fang frowned at Espio as they ran. "I'll see what I've got."


	6. Strong Tank is Strong

**Disclaimer: Normal stuff inside here.**

Chapter Six

Strong Tank is Strong

Fang and Espio were able to lose the GUN tank, but Fang really wanted to get rid of it. The weasel stood at least two blocks away from the tank and aimed his rocket launcher at it (He had one on him after all.) The weasel smiled as he pulled the trigger and unleashed a rocket upon the tank. An explosion sounded throughout the city, but it wasn't big enough to be heard from Twinkle Park.

XXX

Vector was busy talking to Sonic (Who was still in disguise) while Knuckles took the kids to get a bite to eat in the amusement park's expensive food area. Knuckles was slowly took a bite out of the burger he ordered while the kids ate their slices of pizza. The red echidna felt pleasant around the kids when they weren't destroying anything, well, at least Charmy wasn't. Shadow did seem to be a lot more compliant and fun to be around; maybe it would be better if he stayed an infant. Sonic did like it when he was babysitting Shadow before. But Knuckles didn't want to babysit Shadow forever and that was for sure.

"Yo Knux!" Called Vector from behind. Knuckles turned around in his chair to find Vector walking towards him with a strange blue hedgehog in a long tan trench coat following him.

Vector and the strange hedgehog walked up to the table. Finally Knuckles realized that it was Sonic wearing the ridiculous disguise. Vector explained to Knuckles why Sonic was wearing his outfit and Knuckles tried really hard not to yell 'Sonic the hedgehog is the one in the tan trench coat!' But miraculously he refrained from doing so. Sonic joined the group and watched as the kids had fun playing the games at the amusement park which Sonic could swear were 'fixed' so no one could win. But finally Vector heard a familiar voice calling out to the group.

"Mr. Vector! Mr. Knuckles!" Called out a soft female voice. Everyone turned around to see Cream running toward them with Cheese flying next to her.

Vector then immediately looked around frantically before Cream could come up to him and say the magic words that would calm him down.

"Don't worry, my mom's not here with me." Cream finally said, before Vector wiped some nervous sweat from his forehead.

Knuckles looked extremely happy. He knew that Cream was here with Tails and that Tails would have the machine that would turn Shadow back to normal.

"Where's Tails?" Asked Knuckles, without saying 'hi' or 'hello.'

"He's here, we split up so we could find you." Cream said with a smile, before looking over to see the baby Shadow. "Oh! He's so cute!" Cream ran over to Shadow and gave him a hug as if he were some sort of plush toy.

Knuckles sighed, more waiting before Shadow would be fixed. But even though it's been a day, Knuckle did get really- never mind. Knuckles didn't spend any time with Shadow at all. No sort of specific bond between the two has been created during their time together. Knuckles was just forced to take care of an infant hedgehog with no further argument. So pretty much, Knuckles will learn absolutely nothing at the end of this, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A large explosion sounded somewhere near the park. People started to scream and run only moments later. Knuckles turned to Cream with a serious look.

"Take Charmy and Shadow and get out of here." He simply said before, he ran toward the source of the explosion, Vector followed him and Sonic threw his trench coat off, before following.

XXX

Tails ran through the crammed spaces of Twinkle Park with a machine strapped to his back. The explosion was close to him and he ran frantically to try and find Knuckles.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Another explosion sounded and this time it caused the ferris wheel to tumble over. The ground shook as the amusement park ride collided with the ground, people fell over and children started to cry from all of the chaos that was happening so far. Parents scrambled to find their kids, while the sounds of police sirens went off in the distance. Things were starting to get really dangerous, but Tails had no idea why.

XXX

A huge tank stood next to the crumbled remains of the ferris wheel, in front of the tank stood Fang and Espio. The weasel was busy loading another rocket into his bazooka, while Espio took out more ninja stars. During the whole fight with the tank Fang started to get angry at Espio.

"For the last toime! Your little knives and stars won't do a thing aginst it!" Yelled Fang as he aimed his rocket launcher, once again, at the tank.

"So far, your weapons hasn't done much either." Espio retorted.

Fang dropped his aim. "SHUT UP!" he yelled back.

The tank swerved its head around and aimed its main cannon at the two and fired. Espio jumped to the left while Fang jumped to the right to avoid the shell. Fang landed on his feet and fired his rocket off. The rocket smacked into the armor plating of the tank, causing a small explosion to engulf the vehicle.

"Alroight!" Fang celebrated. The smoke faded away only to reveal that the tank received a small dent on it plating. "Crap!" Cursed Fang.

A red echidna then rammed into the side of the tank, causing it to skid a good ten feet away, but it was still functioning. A green crocodile then jumped onto the tank and tried to pry the hatch open, but an electrical current shot throughout the vehicles plating, shocking the croc and causing him to jump off. Espio then threw five kunai knives at the tank. The knives stuck to the plating of the vehicle and Fang noticed a trip of burning paper on each of the knives. Moments later the paper on the knives exploded.

"Fang! Good to see you on the right side." Said a familiar voice. Fang turned his head to see a blue hedgehog standing next to him. The smoke cleared and the tank stood strong with almost no damage taken from the attack.

"Good to see you to, mate. Shall we finish this machine off?" Asked Fang before loading another rocket into the bazooka.

"Let's do it!" Sonic said happily, before charging the tank along with Knuckles and Vector.


	7. Long Ranged Idiots

**Disclaimer: I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself, I'm not the desperate type. But you've got me looking through blinds.**

Chapter Seven

Long Ranged Idiots

Fang ducked under a one of the cotton candy stands and was busy reloading his rocket launcher. Destroying a tank was easy before, but this one must've been reengineered or something. The metal plating was harder and it had some sort of electrical current running through its shell to make sure no one tried to take it apart bare handedly. Vector already tried ripping it apart with his jaws and let's just say that he won't be feeling his tongue anytime soon. Sonic and Knuckles also had a hard time destroying it, since most of their attacks made physical contact. But they kept on trying anyway. Fang got out of cover and took aim at the tank, only to find that Espio was still throwing his ninja stars at it. Fang frowned at the attacks Espio threw and simply pulled the trigger to try to end the fight. The rocket smacked into the side of the tank and sent it about two inches to the side, but did no damage. Espio landed next to Fang, the chameleon breathing hard, but the weasel was just starting to get angry.

"For the last freakin' toime, mate! Your knives and stars won't do a thing to the tank!" Yelled Fang angrily into Espio's face.

Espio remained calm and simply replied with, "Your weapon isn't doing much either."

"But at least my gun says anti-tank rockets!" Fang pointed to the side of the rocket launcher where it clearly read 'Anti-tank RPG.' "I don't see any sign on your knives that say anti-tank knives now do I!? If they had anti-tank knives, I would change my name to Fang the Knife Thrower!"

Espio sighed in irritation and went back to the matter at hand. He raised his head to find that the tank's main barrel was facing the two. Fang still continued to rant before Espio grabbed onto him and jumped out of the way. The two landed in a pile of rubble and Fang groaned in pain.

"I hate ninja's." Fang mumbled, his face still in the rubble.

* * *

Tails ran through the destroyed Twinkle Park and found exactly who he was looking for. Cream was holding Shadow and Charmy's hands and running toward the exit, before she finally saw Tails.

"Tails! I got him!" Called Cream before running toward the fox, who was now unstrapping the machine from his back.

Cream brought both Charmy and Shadow toward Tails, who was ready.

"Was dat?" Shadow asked as he pointed at the machine.

"It's going to turn you back to normal." Tails answered as he prepped the machine.

* * *

Knuckles, Vector and Sonic were really having a hard time with destroying the tank. The metal was as hard as steel -possibly harder- and even if they tried to tear it apart, it would shock them. Long ranged attacks would work, but none of them knew any. But there was always some boneheaded plan that would always turn some unsuspecting person into a projectile anyway and Sonic exactly who it would be.

"Vector I got a plan that might work." Whispered Sonic to Vector, while Knuckles picked up a lamp post and threw it at the tank. Sonic whispered his plan to Vector and they both agreed, even though it would really make someone angry.

Vector slowly snuck up on Knuckles as he was trying to pry another sign out of the ground. Before Knuckles could get it out, Vector picked him up and lifted the echidna over his head.

"Ready." Vector said as he aimed Knuckles at the tank.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Asked Knuckles as he flailed his arms around madly, trying to escape.

"Be quiet and make a good projectile." Sonic said as he pointed a finger at the tank. "FIRE!"

Vector hurled Knuckles at the tank at high speeds. Everything went into slow motion as Knuckles closed in on the tank.

"I hate you guys!" Knuckles yelled in the slow motion drabble, before smacking into the front side of the tank, which actually caused a huge dent to appear. Smoke surrounded the tank and Knuckles, while Vector and Sonic waited eagerly to see if there plan had worked.

"Okay, not fun," Knuckles said as he fumbled out of the smoke. "Sonic, you're next." Knuckles said, his head still spinning. The echidna hit the ground like an alcoholic who had too many drinks and was out like a light.

Sonic turned to Knuckles, his face looked like he was going to burst out in laughter at any second. But the hedgehog kept himself calm and didn't laugh at his friend, who they just used as a cannonball. But before they could just get on with celebrating a victory, the sound of an engine coming back to life the metal treads crushing pieces of cement under its weight burst into the air as the tank came back to life and out of the smoke. Sonic's 'yeah we did it' face quickly diminished after seeing the tank.

"All that work for nothing." Pouted Vector as he smashed his foot into the ground in irritation. Knuckles was starting to get back up and he looked behind him to see the tank. It was getting really close the echidna and it wouldn't stop until it ran him over. Knuckles tried to crawl away from the tank, before it could crush him but it was too fast and Knuckles couldn't feel his legs. But before the tank could crush him with ease, a blast of energy hit the side of the tank, causing it to skid almost fifteen feet to the side. Knuckles turned to see a ebony hedgehog with his casual trademark angry frown on his face, and man, he looked angry.


	8. You're Welcome

**Disclaimer: This ain't a scene it's a god dang arms race**

Chapter Eight

You're Welcome

Shadow stood calmly, his angry look still on his face. Wait, that's how he always looks, never mind. The ebony hedgehog watched as the tank bucked rapidly, trying to fix problems within its system. Just by looking at it, Shadow could tell that it was a fully automated tank with no one actually inside of it. How he knew this was very easy. Usually, when people see Shadow, then run for the hills out of pure terror, or the fact that the tank had so much hardware it would take an army of people to operate. Knuckles, still in his dazed state, saw Shadow and got up. He lumbered toward Shadow and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wuz up buddy? Looks like Tails got you back to normal." In a manner that was almost unrecognizable by Mobian ears.

The ebony hedgehog lifted Knuckles' hand off of him. He did not reply and found that there were more pressing matters at hand. Metal grinding against metal was heard as the tank rotated its main barrel and pointed it at Shadow. Before the machine could fire once more, Shadow raised his hand in front of him. He let his and stay up there even as the tank fired its main weapon at him. The scene slows down (Initiate slow motion) and the giant tank shell explodes out of the barrel. Shadow just stands there and watches as the shell get closer and closer to his face. Before the giant bullet could pass his hand, Shadow snaps his fingers.

"Chaos Control."

Everything around Shadow stopped. Birds remained in mid-flight, fires remained still and the giant tank shell just hovered a couple centimeters away from Shadow's face. Shadow took the tank shell and turned it around so it would be facing the tank, before picking up a frozen Knuckles and placing him next to Sonic. Shadow then began to walk away from the scene.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!

Knuckles, Sonic, Vector, Espio and Fang blinked in confusion as the tank suddenly exploded. The all looked at each other with their baffled faces before noticing that someone was missing.

Sonic looked around before putting his hands behind his back with his cocky smile. "I guess Shadow got it already." He said plainly.

"What? Shadow did this?" Knuckles asked as he began to walk toward the tank.

"Do you have a concussion or something? Of course Shadow did this!" Said Vector as he put his arm around Knuckles' neck.

"How'd you know?" Knuckles retorted.

"Because, Shadow always destroys something and leaves the scene dramatically, like some sort of superhero, Batman preferably." Said Sonic.

"Roight, whatever. I guess I'll be seeing you mates later. My shift is starting at the Steakhouse." Said Fang as he waved goodbye. He wasn't going to the steakhouse, he was going to kill someone else for money, curse you economy.

Sonic had to start running once more, as the fans started to rush the scene. Vector and Espio went back to the agency, but will they have one big surprise once they get back.

A couple minutes later

Vector and Espio are standing in front of a giant mound of rubble. Amidst the destruction a sign that said 'Chaotix Detective Agency' was sticking out of it.

"Wha- what happened here?" Vector asked, as he fell on both knees.

Espio then found something that intrigued him amongst the rubble. A small sticky note stuck to the sign. Espio plucked the note off of it and read it aloud.

_To Espio, Vector and Charmy_

_Maria did some damage to your place while you weren't watching over her. Sorry about that._

_-Shadow_

Vector facepalmed. They had no place to stay now.

On Angel Island

Knuckles was able to make it back to the island, the Master Emerald untouched in his absence, thanks to Shade. He leaned back onto the emerald, everything was now back to normal. No more babysitting, no more fighting huge tanks and no more being used as a projectile. The red echidna was about to take a nap before he heard someone stepping onto the stone fortress. Knuckles' eyes shot open, only to find that Shadow was standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Asked Knuckles in an irritated tone.

"I wanted to th-"

Knuckles instantly caught on to what Shadow was doing and secretly put his cell phone on record mode.

"I'm sorry, can you please say that again?" Knuckles asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"Knuckles, thank you." Shadow finally said.

"_Got it!"_ Knuckles thought happily. He pressed the stop button on his phone and made sure that Shadow wasn't able to see it.

"No problem, besides, I was forced into it." Knuckles said calmly, before leaning back onto the emerald, ready to go take a nap.

Shadow may be the cold and almost emotionless one, but found that Knuckles' comment was rude. But he dismissed it and left. After noticing that Shadow had left, Knuckles whipped his phone out and listened to the recording.

"Knuckles, thank you." Said the phone, before the sound of rewinding was heard. "Thank you- Thank you- thank you." Knuckles replayed it over and over again, before finally coming up with a plan. He brought up the names of all of his friends and texted all of them this, along with the recording.

_Guys! I got him to say it!_

_Shadow Says Thank _

End


End file.
